


Whispers/Lies

by draculard



Category: Dead Ringers (1988)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, codependent relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: It’s always Elliot who teases him.
Relationships: Beverly Mantle/Elliot Mantle
Kudos: 3





	Whispers/Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr. I’m draculard there too

“Ellie?”

The whisper wakes him. He turns in bed, hair soft and tousled, eyes dazed from sleep. He looks at Bev, whispers his name back at him with a teasing smile. “Bev?”

He’s always teasing. He lets the top sheet slip down over his bare chest, knows Bev is looking, even smirks a little and raises his eyebrows as if to say, _What now?_

Always teasing, always confident. But when Bev rolls over again, turns his back on him without another word, it’s always Ellie who reaches out and touches him. 

It’s always Ellie who pleads with him, “Don’t go.”


End file.
